


in love (and in fighting for justice)

by qubrazahra



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Groom Shownu, Policeman Shownu, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qubrazahra/pseuds/qubrazahra
Summary: shownu loves this girl since the first time he watches her nab a drug dealer from a mile away on her own. she threw him down (the dude was at least twice her size) and managed to do so with her hair still looking neat. that was the first time he thought about asking anyone out. because if a girl can hold down a man that size, there is nothing she couldn't do. and if there is one thing that brings shownu to his knees, it is a woman who can just that.(this is also a real short fluff fic)





	

“i really think the best thing to do right now is get back up.” shownu suggested looking at the girl across him who was ready to jump out and go into action. worried, he wanted to go towards her but she motioned for him to stay put. shownu sighed under his breath a little flustered but more so frustrated that she is so insistent on getting the job done.

 

“i really don’t think this is a good idea.” he half hissed, half whispered, cautious that they might both get caught. she glared at him again before motioning for him to zip his mouth.

 

“i know this is a bad time to call out on you but you’re in a fucking dress!” shownu exasperatedly pointed out, eyes wide opened in complete frustration.

 

“you don’t think i can fight bad guys in a dress?” she retorted in a growing anger.

 

“it’s a fucking wedding dress! we’re supposed to be getting married!” shownu was almost too loud but gathered himself together, took a breath and made sure they were both safe.

 

“just stay put i’ll send a distress signal and on my count-"

“3 - 2 - 1 - hands up motherfuckers!”

 

today was supposed to be merry. they were supposed to be wed just as how every other couple do in a nice place, with family and friends around. she would be in a pretty white dress and he would be in his best suit. they would sing songs, eat cake, drink champagne. 

 

“you motherfuckers are getting it big time!” shownu heard her yell and he sighed under his breath.

 

they’re detectives/cops whatever, same difference. met at work, fell in love, decided that a wedding was bound to come anyway. shownu has no idea how it ended up like this. just 30 minutes ago they were in a car, on the way to the church they were supposed to get married in. somehow, she took note of the car in front of them to be one of the drug dealer they had been trying to catch for the past month and somehow they ended up here. in some shady basement in a wedding gown and tuxedo, fighting criminals.

 

in the middle of trying to not get killed, shownu recognise the sirens outside, knowing well that the other people in the department were coming in.

 

“hands where we can see them! up!” one of the guys who just came barging in, jooheon, ordered before continuing, “jesus christ, can’t you both just be normal people and go get hitched? we waited for almost a fucking hour!” 

 

“a-ha! but we caught them!” she responded with a grin.

 

“at what fucking expense?” jooheon exasperated replied, cuffing the man in front of him.

 

it took only another 5 minutes before hyungwon and kihyun pulled her off the criminals, shoved her into a car with shownu and made sure changkyun drove them directly to the chapel. 

 

“jooheon said no stop-overs, no breaks, no nothing. he says straight to the chapel.” changkyun repeated as if a warning to the couple.

 

“we heard him, thanks, buddy! she’s a handful.” shownu confessed, finally blowing a raspberry. 

 

“me? i’m a handful?” she hissed looking at her fiancé beside her and huffed aloud.

 

“and i’m the crazy one, dying to be wed to you."

**Author's Note:**

> i love shownu. and if everyone has a pair made just for them, i think shownu's perfect pair would be someone who looks dainty and demure but tough as hell and she balances him out as much as he balances her out. 
> 
> bro i'm just being real gay i just love shownu like heckl


End file.
